Anemones are a nuisance and dangerous to corals that hobbyists care for in reef aquariums. Aiptasia and Majana anemones pack a powerful sting that can irritate or kill desirable corals and clams in the tank. Aiptasia are small light brown anemones of the species A. pallida and A. pulchella. The anemones are typically less than 1.5″ long and frequently much smaller. Aiptasia are photosynthetic, but will eat things that are small enough for them to catch. The stalk is attached to a hard substrate, usually in a crevice, which allows the anemone to quickly withdraw into the hole when danger approaches. Aiptasia reproduce quickly through the process known as pedal laceration which occurs when baby anemones develop from small bits of tissue left behind as the anemone wanders around. Aiptasia have remarkable powers of regeneration so cutting, grinding or smashing of the anemones may serve more to propagate the animals that to kill them.
Prior art patents disclose methods for the extermination of algae and macroinverabrates. The term “macroinvertebrates” is defined to include but is not limited to mollusks such as clams, mussels, oysters, and snails; crustaceans such as barnacles; sponges, hydrozoans; sea anemones; bryozoans annelids; and tunicates. None of the prior art patents list direct application of a mixture for elimination of individual unwanted anemones.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,910, issued 13 Nov. 2001 to Farmerie, provides a method for controlling snails in aqueous systems which involves treating aqueous systems which contain snails or which are prone to snail infestation with an effective amount of a water-soluble dialkyl diallyl quaternary ammonium polymer (polyquat).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,900,157, issued 4 May 1999 to Petrille, discloses methods for controlling the fouling potential of macroinvertebrates. An effective controlling amount of a polymer that comprises a tannin and a cationic monomer is added to an aqueous system suffering from the fouling potential of macroinvertebrates. The term “macroinvertebrates” is defined to include but is not limited to mollusks such as clams, mussels, oysters, and snails; crustaceans such as barnacles; sponges, hydrozoans; sea anemones; bryozoans; armelids; and tunicates.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,209, issued 15 Aug. 1989 to Lyons, claims a method of controlling the fouling potential of macroinvertebrates, such as mollusks, in aqueous systems which comprises adding to the system an effective controlling amount of a water-soluble quaternary ammonium salt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,163, issued 28 Mar. 1989 to Lyons, describes a method of controlling the fouling potential of macroinvertebrates, such as mollusks, in aqueous systems which comprises adding to the system an effective controlling amount of a water-soluble alkyl guanidine salt wherein the alkyl group has from about 8 to about 18 carbons.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,385, issued 6 Mar. 1990 to Lyons, discloses a method of controlling the fouling potential of macroinvertebrates, such as mollusks, in aqueous systems. The method comprises adding to the system an effective controlling amount of a water-soluble alkyl guanidine salt wherein the alkyl group has from about 8 to about 18 carbons.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,739, issued 21 Nov. 1995 to Whitekettle, indicates methods for controlling the fouling potential of Asiatic clams in aqueous systems are. The methods comprise adding to the aqueous system an effective controlling amount of a tetraalkyl phosphonium salt compound. The preferred compound is tri-butyltetradecyl phospbonium chloride.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,638, issued 11 May 1982 to Smithson, puts forth a method of eliminating mussels and the like from an underwater bed. Mussels and related bottom dwelling creatures may be eliminated from an underwater bed by applying to the zone of at least the bottom 2 feet of water above the bed water-soluble sulfite salt such as sodium metabisulfite to substantially deplete dissolved oxygen in the zone. Thereafter, hydrogen sulfide may be directly added to the zone, being stabilized by the absence of oxygen therein to enhance the mussel kill. Thereafter, as fresh water is added to the zone, the hydrogen sulfide and residual sulfites are oxidized to relatively harmless sulfates.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,734, issued 19 Mar. 1985 to Freedenthal, concerns basic copper salts such as cupric hydroxide, basic copper chloride, basic copper sulfate and the like with an ailkanolamine result in an unexpectedly beneficial composition useful in a method for treating bodies of water to arrest or eliminate the growth of algae and aquatic weeds.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,061, issued 11 Jan. 1972 to Geiger, illustrates the application of a herbicidally effective substantially insoluble copper-containing compound to areas of water infested with undesirable aquatic plants. The compound comes into contact with the plants and is held thereby, destroys said plants with minimal pollution and toxicity to other forms of aquatic life.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,797, issued 16 Sep. 1975 to Kunkel, is for an algaecide and herbicide composition for use in controlling the growth of algae and aquatic and terrestrial plants.
What is needed is an anemone killing mixture and method for use in reef aquariums which works instantly and has no adverse affect on the coral or other inhabitants of the aquarium.